


It's The Little Things

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Almost Human
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3810871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian plots to make John have more fun and make friends</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These chapters are formed by various drabbles and ficlets written for LJ's Comment Fic.
> 
> The chapter summaries will be the prompts.

Kennex glared at the android who was standing, immoveable, in the middle of his kitchen.

“I’m not going,” Kennex said firmly, for the third time.

“Oh but Jo-o-o-hn, it will be fun,” Dorian replied. Was it possible for an android to whine, because this certainly sounded like whining?

“It won’t. There will be people there.”

“Yes. That’s the point.”

“I don’t like people!”

“I promised we’d pick up Vangrass and his wife, on the way. And you know I’m not supposed to go to social events by myself.”

“As if that’s ever stopped you before. Okay! We’ll go.”

Androids might not whine, but this one was certainly smirking.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So androids have magical powers now?

Kennex was astonished when he walked into the bullpen to find what appeared to be a riot going on. Not that there hadn’t been occasions when officers had given vent to their annoyance at certain official pronouncements as loudly as possible, but this was the MXs that seemed to be rioting. Cautiously he approached Dorian who was standing to one side, watching the interaction between what could best be described as the ringleaders with some of the senior officers.

“What’s going on?” Kennex asked.

“It’s this,” Dorian replied. He snapped his fingers and a couple of butterflies appeared and flew round the office. “Only there’s a problem.”

He pointed at one of the MXs, which snapped its fingers, only to produce two caterpillars. The MX didn’t look best pleased.

“And if I do this,” Dorian clapped his hands and a small rabbit appeared and hopped across the floor.

The MX copied the action and a snail appeared.

“They’re demanding an upgrade.”

“Which they are not going to get.” Sandra Maldonado appeared next to Kennex. “I have enough trouble in here without being overrun with rabbits as well.”

“Rudy’s on his way,” Dorian said.

“Well, I just hope he’s brought his magic wand,” Kennex replied, earning himself a glare from Maldonado.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian isn't sure if his humanity is a glitch, a virus, or a gift

It hadn’t been a problem at first, but either it was getting worse or people were starting to notice more. Rudy had run all the diagnostic tests he could think of and they’d come back normal. There was no sign of a virus and nothing else was malfunctioning. Of course, the problem could have arisen from too much contact with Rudy in the first place. No-one but Kennex thought it was a gift – Kennex, inevitably thought it hilarious. So really something would have to be done about Dorian’s current ability to bring sexual innuendo into even the most unlikely situation.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee

“Coffee?” Dorian asked.

“Thank you,” Kennex said, taking the paper cup from Dorian.

He took a large mouthful and spat it out.

“What was that?”

“Tea!”

“You said it was coffee!”

“I asked you if you wanted coffee. You assumed that was what I was holding.”

“Your point being?”

“You took two separate things and believed they were related. Which, whilst probable, is by no means a certainty.”

“You think this is the mistake we’re making at the moment?”

Dorian remained silent, which Kennex took to mean he did.

“Okay, you win,” Kennex continued. “Now can I have my coffee?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is the refurbished robot

Dorian had hoped when his last android had malfunctioned and he needed a replacement that he would be allocated one of the latest models. He was disappointed when Rudy had said that there were a few adjustments that still needed to be made. Rudy persuaded Dorian to take a refurbished Kennex as a temporary measure while he waited for his new android to be ready. This was why he was currently working with the force’s only grumpy android, which had a leg that didn’t quite fit properly. For some reason Dorian was not looking forward to having his ultra-modern replacement.


End file.
